The Usual Crowd
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe's life of supporting super heros and normal life is starting to conflict when the Green Arrow comes into it.
1. The Usual Meeting in the night

The Usual Crowd

There was something about this night. Chloe could not put her finger on it but something was different. She could feel it, as the cold wind blew against her golden blonde curly locks that fell across her shoulders of her red scarf. She stood on the roof of the Daily Planet beside the huge golden Daily Planet Globe.

She didn't necessarily want anything unusual to happen this night. Really she didn't, unusual or weird things came to her. They just happened. She had this weird-R that drew strange things to her that was all. It was not like she craved it or anything. Ok so she really didn't mind the excitement but she could have a normal life too right. That is what she was trying to do. She really liked Jimmy and he was a normal kind of guy. She could do the whole normal thing. Really she could no problem. So why was she here in the middle of the night minutes from her date with Jimmy? Well, she was Chloe Sullivan intrepid reporter wasn't she? She could still pursue her normal life with Jimmy and get info on stories right. Besides even if the person she was waiting for didn't have stories she still was first and foremost Chloe Sullivan: friend.

She folded her arms, tapping her red painted fingernails rapidly against her beige trench like jacket. Jimmy was waiting for her, she needed to get this done soon.

A huge shadow appeared from above. Chloe looked up her face lit up with a wide grin.

"The Angel of Vengeance lives on. So are all super heroes always late or is it just the ones I hang out with?"

Andrea landed decked in leather and her black mask. "It's part of the fashion statement." Andrea said as she walked towards Chloe.

"Good. Ah. Andrea I was hoping we could make this quick."

Andrea smiled as she removed her mask.

"What do you have a hot date?"

"Um. Yeah. Actually I do."

"Oh, really so did Clark finally grow a pair and ask you out?"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah right. No it's this photographer from the Daily Planet. He's kind of my boyfriend."

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"No. He came on staff after your infamous DP days. He came on about a couple of months ago."

"Ok. Say no more mi amiga I'll make this quick." She went into her large leather coat pocket and took out a computer disc.

"I finally found it. It's the disk with all of Lex's expermentee's from level 33.1."

Chloe gazed at the disc with wide eyes.

"Wow."

"Chloe it's Molly Griggs design."

"What?"

"Yeah, one of the things Lex's scientists made her do while she was in the lab. It has a code that is linked to the chips that's buried in all of these people. If it got in the wrong hands…"

"Andrea I get it. But why give this to me? Why don't you just keep it safe?"

"I'm not exactly in one steady place these days. And I trust you Chloe I know it's in safe hands. You haven't splattered my identity all over the front page. And I know you generally want to help people. And exposing all of these people's secrets isn't going to help anyone."

Chloe nodded. She agreed with everything that Andrea was saying. These people's powers needed to stay hidden. But something in the back of her mind sparked. The part of her she had always struggled with and thought she conquered. The part of her that drove her to create the wall of weird and find out and expose all of the meteor freaks. This was the same part of her that coined the name "meteor freaks". But she has been through so much that has taught her that a lot of harm can happen when to much is revealed to the masses. Her Journalism professor had talked about discretion in writing and putting down every detail. And it was the journalists' job to pick and choose what was necessary to the story. What the readers absolutely needed to know. Chloe had learned the hard way if she simply showed everything and exposed people with out any regard to he consequences people could get hurt. She had vowed that she would only print what was needed. It still could be juicy but now she picked and chose what was the best to leak out. And it would protect people like Andrea and not mention her best alien friend Clark.

"Don't worry, Rojas, there secret is safe with me."

"I know." Andrea said with a confident smile as she handed the disk to Chloe. Chloe grabbed the disk and quickly put it in her purse.

"There's more. Lex has the receiver in his entire file on his home computer. It has all of the locations of his former lab rats."

"We have to get those files. We're lucky he hasn't collected already."

"I know. So how about a little field trip to the mansion. We could do it after your date or tomorrow or..."

Chloe was intrigued and so very tempted. First and foremost she was a friend and it was difficult when her friends conflicted with each other. But despite everything she had managed to preserve her friendship with Lana. And Lana lived with Lex and if Chloe was caught she didn't know what Lana would do. She seemed so loyal to Lex lately.

"I'm sorry Andrea, but your going to have to go without me."

"Why? Is this about Clark?"

"No. It's just complicated." Chloe said looking away as she did this she noticed something attached to the door to the Daily Planet. It was a small electrical green arrow.

Chloe picked it up intrigued.

"Cool gadget."

Andrea walked up to it.

"What is it?"

"It's a gadget." She examined it further. She detected a very small microphone.

"Damn." She showed Andrea.

"It looks like we have an ease dropper." Andrea said.

Then another arrow suddenly appeared. This one came attached with a long green rope.

"Oh boy." Chloe said.

"What?"

"He's coming?"

"Who?"

"The Green Arrow the latest vigilante to strike these Metropolis streets. Looks like you have some competition."


	2. Fight

Usual Crowd

Ch.2

Smiling Andrea said, "It's about time. Do you know him?"

"We never met. And I don't plan to. I'm sorry Andrea but I have to bail."

"Wait a second. Chloe Sullivan is actually passing up on her chance to see the latest vigilante in action? I'm confused."

"I made a promise. No time to explain. I'll be in touch." Chloe said as she reached the door knob to open the door.

Before her hand had a chance to touch the door knob a green sticky rope wrapped it self around the door. Chloe tried to open it but to no avail. Her hands just got really sticky.

Chloe turned around wiping the icky green substance from her sweaty palms. She saw the Green Arrow decked out in his dark green hooded outfit and not to mention his dark green sunglasses. He stood just behind Andrea.

Andrea turned around smirking, "Well, you must be the infamous Green Arrow. You know I expected you to be taller."

He moved closer.

He spoke in a deep rugged voice.

"Hmm…You must be the Angel of Vengeance or should I call you Andrea?"

He said as he picked up his electrical arrow with a small microphone attached.

"What brings you here?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I'm on a currier mission, so if you just hand over that disk I'll be on my way."

Chloe looked at him with her eyes wide opened. She had such high hopes for him.

She actually pegged him as a hero; a modern day Robin Hood.

"Sorry buddy. It looks like your going to have to make your own mixed CD. This one is kind of growing on me."

He smiled and then pointed his cross bow right at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to say please."

Chloe's eyes grew even wider.

"Oh, if you put it that way." She said as she quickly went to her purse.

The Green Arrow lowered his cross bow.

Chloe grabbed a black devise with a blue shock bolt. She used on his chest.

He started to fall backwards. Before he got a chance to compose himself Chloe started to run.

She looked at the Angel of Vengeance who had her attention with an angry glare directed at the Green Arrow. The Green Arrow started to get up.

Andrea yelled, "Chloe run. I can handle this Robin Hood wanna be."

Chloe wasn't going to argue. She ran.

As the Green Arrow stood up Andrea punched him causing him to fly across the building. She then jumped in the air causing the red interior of her black leather jacket to flutter.

He got up again. This time looking really pissed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

He then shot an arrow wrapping a wire around her legs causing her to fall to the ground. The Green Arrow started to run after Chloe who was at the other end of the building at this point.

Andrea got herself out of the wire. Then she leaped towards Green Arrow and stopped just behind him choking him.

"If I were you I would leave the blonde reporter alone."

"If you knew what was good for you and those like you, you'll let me go."

"Give me one good reason."

"Justice."

She let go.

"Justice?"

He turned around rubbing his neck. "You pack quite bite."

"You have two minutes to explain yourself."

"That disk that you just handed to the press has a lot of people that have great potential to do great things to make things right. For justice."

"So what are you doing? Trying to put together a club or league or something."

"Or something. Are you interested?"

"You just tried to attack my friend."

"I didn't want to hurt her. I just don't want that information to get leaked out."

"It won't."

"I don't understand. She's a reporter how can you trust her with that kind of information?"

"She's not your average everyday reporter."

"Yeah, most reporters don't have late night meeting with vigilantes."

"Like I said the information won't be leaked. She won't let anything bad happen to these people."

"Are you sure she can protect these people."

"It's what she does."

He nodded.

"Ok. But that is very dangerous information to have. She can get hurt."

"Don't worry. She can handle herself plus she has backup. Her friends will always protect her."

"I have no doubt but it still…"

"Look I know it's dangerous info. And I wouldn't even think of giving her this disk if I didn't know her safety is ensured. I'm not her only guardian Angel she has. Plus this other guardian angel is always on his guard, he hasn't failed yet."

"I see." Green Arrow said. "And is she aware of this other guardian angel?"

Andrea was about to say something but she stopped herself.

"Look if you promise to lay off of her. I'll help you or we can help each other."

"Your little field trip to the Luthor Mansion?"

"Yeah, I can use a side kick."

"Ok, sounds like fun. But I'm no one's sidekick."

They start to shake on it. As they do this Andreas jacket beeped.

Andrea picks up what looked like a cell phone.

"It's Chloe. But this can't be right. According to this locator thing Chloe is right over this building." Her eyes jump she is about to leap but before she got a chance the Green Arrow went up in the air jumping down the side of the building.


	3. My Hero?

Chloe had found her self hanging on the latter of the fire escape. She gripped on the cold metal with both hands as tight as she thought possible. How did she get herself in this predicament? When she was on the building running from the Green Arrow there was no where else to run to, until she looked down the building and saw the fire escape. She had jumped baffled that she landed on her feet. She tried climbing down but this latter was stuck and now she found herself dangling from it. She saw the device she used to contact Andrea fall out of her purse that she was still carrying diagonally across her front on to the fire escape that seem to be way to far for her to jump. Oh there goes that hope. It probably broke. Andrea was busy beating up the Green Arrow or so she hoped it was going her way. Clark had said he got out smarted by his gadgets and he was the Man of Steel. Oh Clark what were the chances he could hear her? Oh well it was worth a shot. Right now she didn't have a lot of options.

She screamed, "Clark help me!"

She saw the device fall off and looked how high up she was. Her hands were getting sweaty she could only hold on for so long. This was it; she was a goner. She closed her eyes tight, she didn't want to see this.

Suddenly she had found herself in midair. She was no longer holding onto the fire escape. Someone was holding her.

"Oh, Clark I can't believe..." And then she opened her eyes and saw it was the Green Arrow and then she said, "Oh crap!"

"Sorry to disappoint. If I were you I would hold on tight to me."

She agreed that was the best option she didn't want him to drop her. So she put her arms tightly around his neck.

As there were flying in the air going from one arrow to the next Chloe was trying to figure this green Arrow character out. He had saved her. She was grateful but he could just be after the disk that was somehow still safe in her purse.

They landed in a deserted alley.

She let go of him backing away.

"Ok, thanks for the lift. I better get a going."

"Wait."

Chloe turned facing him, scared of what he might do. But she did what she had always done when she was afraid. Pretend it didn't phase her.

"Ok, I'm guessing your after the disk. Thanks for saving me and all but I can't and won't..."

"That's good. I'm glad it's in the hands of someone who won't budge. Someone who will risk her life to protect it. I could interpret what you just did as doing whatever it takes for a story but...I know their secrets safe with you."

Chloe was a little unsure of this sudden 180 degree turn.

"Um, thanks."

Chloe said as she was about to walk away.

He then put his hand on her arm.

"That information may be safe with you. But you are not safe with it. Give it to me it still will be safe."

Chloe looked at him at his dark green sun glasses she couldn't really see his face or did she want to she had promised Clark. As she thought about it he did seemed sincere.

"I bet you would. but..."

"Look I'm one of the good guys I want to find these people so I can help keep them safe and so they can help me keep others safe and make things right and..."

"So wait... you want to form a club of super heroes?" Chloe lit up as she said that.

"That's pretty cool." She continued.

"Look me and Andrea are going to work together and make sure Lex doesn't get access to their locations ever again. So he won't hurt them."

"Well, that is good." Chloe said.

"So will you give me the disk?"

"Ok, but I want a copy made."

He laughed, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I told you it's dangerous."

"And judging from tonight you know I'm just so afraid of danger."

"Judging from tonight I could see that you should be a lot more afraid then you are. I swear are all reporter this reckless or it just the reporters in your family?" He said sounding really annoyed and Chloe detected a smidge of anger.

"My family? Oh right you met my cousin Lois. Yeah, I guess getting into trouble does run in the family."

"Yeah."

"We may get ourselves in trouble but we always manage to get out of it."

"No you always manage to have someone saving you."

"So what's your point?"

" I know having super heroes as friends might make you think you are invincible but..."

Chloe breathed in frustration. "Gesh. Who do you think I am some kind of helpless girl that depends on her super hero friend to get her out of trouble. Look I may not have powers but I've gotten myself out of plenty of scrapes."

"Even so this information is dangerous to you."

"I know but I can do a lot of good with it. And that's all that matters."

The Green Arrow seem to be contemplating something.

After a few moments of silence he said, "All you want to do is help this people, right?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"Ok, then I'll keep you updated and tell you what happens with it. Maybe we can have the same type of arrangement you and the Angel of Vengeance has."

Chloe gave a great big wide grin.

"Oh that would be so..." she then realized something and her giddy mood suddenly changed.

"Wait I can't."

"Why not?"

"I made a promise."

"A promise to who?"

"Uh...my cousin yeah, the Green Arrow is her story... I uh promised I wouldn't scoop her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so your right I should probably stay out of it. I mean who am I? I'm just a reporter right? I'm no super hero." She went in her purse and grabbed the disk.

He took it. And then he said, "I'm sorry, it looks like we could have made a really good team."

"Yeah, if only I saw you first."

"Like wise." he said. Then he shot out his arrow and flew out of there.

Chloe looked up in awe. She sighed, "To bad."


	4. Accusation

Ch. 4

Accusation

Speed walking down the questionable streets of suicide slums Chloe felt her purse vibrate. Opening the red leather she reached in and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, chica are you okay?"

"I'm intact."

"Good. So you gave the disk to the Green Arrow."

"Yes. Aren't we trusting him now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. I was just surprised to see you stay out of it."

"Yeah, I…it's a long story. It looks like you have a new sidekick now more suited then me."

"Chloe that's not…"

"Sure it is, super heroes got to stick together right?"

"Chloe, is something wrong?"

Chloe looked up and found herself at the Daily Planet.

"Nothings wrong. I have to meet Jimmy." Chloe hung up her phone before Andrea could protest.

Part of her really wanted to join Andrea and the Green Arrow. There was a thrill working with super heroes. They intrigued her. Going out of there way to help people to make things right for the sake of Justice. She tried to do the same with her articles but lately it wasn't so simple. She had to leave out more and more things to protect Clark. And she found it hard to explain to Jimmy when ever she went after wall of weird type of stories and left significant details out that might be linked to Clark's secret. So those details she would generally try to hide from Jimmy. And some things she would have to go ahead investigate on her own or with Clark. Sometimes she felt like she was cheating on Jimmy. It was like she would have to go off sneaking and going away from him and hiding things and keeping secrets. But she didn't do anything she didn't feel as right. She did it for the overall good.

She ran down to the lobby of the basement of the Daily Planet where she was supposed to meet Jimmy. He was gone. She looked at her watch, she was an hour late.

"Damn". She whispered to herself.

"Problems cuz?"

Turning around she saw it was her cousin Lois Lane.

"Hey, Lois what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ollie had canceled on me again. So I thought I'd pull an all nighter at the Inquisitor when…"

"Ok, why are you here then and since when did you ever pull an all nighter?"

"Hey, I'm growing. I think you are rubbing off on me little cuz. And I'm here because on my way to the inquisitor I spotted the Green Arrow."

"Ok, shouldn't you be writing?"

"I'm doing research."

"Ok?"

"Care for an interview?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked at Lois intrigued expression, confused.

"Well, I figured I ask you what the Green Arrow was doing when you were swinging in his arms."

Chloe face grew pale. For some strange reason she felt like she had just been caught doing something bad. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. When it came to things like this she thought it was better to lie after all it was some how connected to Clark. But she really didn't want to lie to her cousin again.

"Ok?" She said trying to feign ignorance.

"So Chloe what's the deal are you macking with the Green Arrow?"

Chloe laughed.

"Oh come on Lois. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, and no offense but Jimmy is kind of a geek."

"Oh gee, Lois why would I take offense to that? What do you think that I have a geek boyfriend during the day and a superhero boyfriend by night?" Chloe said as she marched to the elevator. Lois intently followed her.

Pressing the elevator rapidly she looked at her watch tapping her foot impatiently.

"Chlo, what's your rush? You can't take my hard hitting questions."

Chloe shrugged, "Hardly, I'm just late for a date with Jimmy we were supposed to meet here over an hour ago."

"Gesh, Chloe, to busy macking with the Green Arrow that you forgot about your boyfriend." Lois teased.

"For the last time Lois there is nothing…" she said as the elevator opened and Clark appeared.

Clark was staring at the floor looking kind of gloomy at first then looked up and smiled at Chloe.

Clark stood there and Chloe and Lois came in.

"Chloe I just came to see you."

"Oh, have you seen Jimmy?"

"Uh, no."

"Damn." Chloe said, at this Clark gazed at Chloe. Chloe dug into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing the numbers Clark started to stare into space. Lois seemed to be annoyed by this and dived into her purse and got out a very large camera. She was tinkering with it, at a total loss on how it works.

"Hey, do you think your boyfriend can develop these pictures for me." Lois said having her attention focused on the camera.

"You actually took some pictures?" Clark said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I actually got an air shot of the Green Arrow and…"

Chloe interrupted with a some what high pitched voice, "You got a picture of…"

"Of you and the Green Arrow, yeah, I did."

Clark mouth dropped.

"Lois you can't print that." Chloe said in a resolute manner.

"So are you ready to admit you are macking with the Green Arrow."

"What?" Clark yelled.

The elevator opened and Chloe bolted out as fast she thought possible.

Lois and Clark quickly followed her. Then Chloe turned around and faced them both.

"No, I haven't been macking with the Green Arrow Lois. Ok. I have a boyfriend. But…yes I admit that was me that you saw. He was just saving me. That is all." She then looked at Clark and who seemed to be over come with relief.


	5. Difference of Opinion

Difference of Opinion

"Ok, so if your not macking with the Green Arrow then why can't I print the picture?" Lois asked.

Chloe shrugged, "Um because…"

Clark gave her this pleading look like he was waiting for this nice whole some answer. But what could she say she just didn't want her boyfriend to see that picture because she didn't want him to get any ideas. She already knew she was going to lie to him about it. She had to. To protect Andrea and all of those people on that disk. They were Lex's lab rats they had suffered enough. Although she cared about Jimmy a lot she just didn't trust him not try to get the story and get some pictures of meteor infected people she was once like him so eager to get the story at any cost. She had learned her lesson the hard way and she just didn't want Jimmy to go through the same thing. Lois seemed just as eager to find a story here but she had promised Andrea she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Lois I just can't tell you."

Lois eyes shot right at her, concern seemed to be flooded right through her. Her bright head on excited reporter mood suddenly changed into deep concern for her cousin.

"Chloe, you really aren't …I mean I was partly joking before…if you were doing something with the Green Arrow you tell me right?"

"Lois…"

"Chloe, you do know how dangerous he is don't you?"

"Lois, he saved my life."

Lois moved closer to her cousin examining her face.

"Chloe he's still a scumbag that needs to be exposed, if he saved your life or not."

Chloe was about to say something but Clark interrupted her, "Lois, maybe you should just let it go if that's what Chloe really wants." After he said that Clark and Chloe made perfect eye contact. Chloe nodded her head in agreement and then said,

"That's what I really want."

Lois looked at Chloe then shot a suspicious look at Clark.

"What you want isn't always what's good for you Chloe. If you're not going to tell me the truth then I'll find it out on my own. I'm doing this for your own good." Lois said.

"Fine, Lois do what you want, I got to go and see Jimmy."

Chloe stormed out not looking at either Lois or Clark.

Lois was about to go after her but Clark put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't you think you did enough?"

"Come on Clark she's hiding something."

"Then she's hiding something and she'll tell you when she's ready."

"This something can be really dangerous to her, Clark. What if she's involved with this Green Arrow Bandit? What if she's gotten way over her head? Look if my cousin has gotten herself in trouble then I'm going to do what ever I can to find out what it is and get her out of it."

"And if you get a front page exclusive in the process…"

" Clark me and Chloe are journalists we investigate and expose the truth it's what we do. Chloe can understand that."

"I hope you're right Lois. But sometimes people hide things for a reason and not everything needs to be exposed."

"That's retarded Clark."

"Lois…"

"No, I'm going to help my cousin are you going to help me or not?"

"What you're doing isn't helping. If you were a real friend you would respect Chloe's wishes and let it go."

"Clearly we have different idea what a friend is."

"Clearly." Clark said.

Then Lois stormed out.


	6. Truth

Truth

The next day at the Talon

When Clark arrived at the Talon and saw Ollie sitting at the counter he went up to him.

"Hey, Clark I got your missed calls did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to warn you Lois is on you're tail."

Ollie smirked taking a sip of latte, "When is Lois not on my tail?"

"This is different," Clark said sounding pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"You know putting the wull over Lois' eyes is one thing but now you've dragged my friend into this as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you putting my friend in danger. You got it."

"Look Clark, you know I'm keeping Lois out of danger by not telling her my secret."

"I'm not talking about Lois."

"Then who are you talking about?"

At that they were interrupted by Lois. Ollie stood up and gave Lois a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, there." Lois looking in a very good mood.

"Hi." Ollie said.

Then Clark said, "Hey, is Chloe up yet."

Lois sighed nervously. She let go of Ollie and went around the counter to get some coffee.

"Um…she never came home last night."

"What? Lois…"

"Relax Smallville, she was probably getting her freak on with Jimmy."

Clark shrugged, "That's supposed make me relaxed?"

"Uh, yeah, he is her boyfriend."

"Yeah, but aren't you worried, after what you said to her last night?"

"No." Lois simply said.

Then Ollie interjected, "What did you say to her?"

And then he took a sip of his latte.

"Oh I just accused her of macking with the Green Arrow."

Ollie spit out his coffee.

Lois shot up an eyebrow and then he said, "Hot coffee." As he took a napkin whipping himself off.

Ollie scooted back in his seat, "Why did you do that?"

She took a file folder from under the counter and opened it and showed him the picture of Chloe in the arms of the Green Arrow in the air.

Ollie eyes went wide.

"Because I got proof. We had a little spat about it she really didn't want me to print it, but Green Arrow is dangerous…"

"Why didn't she want you to print it?"

"She just didn't want Jimmy to see it to get the wrong idea."

"And you still printed it?" Ollie said looking at his girlfriend a bit disappointed.

"It's for her own good. The Green Arrow is dangerous."

Ollie shook his head, "I still don't get it, how is printing this picture going to do her any good?"

"Look it's just a good visual that will go with my story when I find out what their up to."

"But she's you're cousin and she …"

"And she asked me to just let it go I know I get it Clark already lectured me on that. But a lot lately I've been getting the feeling that Chloe's been lying to me. What if he is the one she's been lying for?"

Ollie was about to reply when someone came in it was Chloe with a smile on her face.

"Hey, guys how's it going?"

They all looked at Chloe.

Then Clark asked, "What's with you're good mood. Aren't mad at Lois?"

"Lois? Oh for the whole Green Arrow picture thingy. No I over reacted, I explained everything to Jimmy and he's fine with it."

She said with a wide grin.

"Everything?" Both Ollie and Clark asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I told him that I was just getting some fresh air on the roof of the Daily Planet and I tripped and fell off of the building and the Green Arrow saved me."

Clark looked at Ollie and he quickly looked away.

Then Lois, "So it all worked out. So why did you make such a big deal…"

"I just thought he wouldn't understand but he did he was just glad I was ok."

"That's good." Clark said.

"That's very good. Chlo, see what honesty does for you? So you don't mind if I publish this?"

She showed Chloe the picture.

Chloe eyes grew wide.

"Uh…wow…I didn't think you knew how to develop this?" She said shocked her mood changing completely.

"I slipped our photographer a twenty and he developed it for me."

"Ok." Chloe said very slowly.

"So you got you're quote from me. He saved my life from a real blonde moment."

"Yeah, I don't think we're going to go that route."

"Lois, he saved my life."

"So you keep on saying, but I'm not going to print any thing that makes him look good."

"Even if it's the truth?"

"Chloe, if you had it you're way you make him look like some kind of hero but he's just not. He's a scumbag and I tend to let all of Metropolis know that."

"Lois, you just were talking about honesty…"

"I'm sorry Chloe but honestly I don't think he is a hero. And I'm sorry Chloe I just don't buy that you slipped and fell with out getting pushed some how."

"So what you think he pushed me and then saved me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh come on Lois."

"Come on Chloe, do you honestly believe this Green Arrow Bandit is some kind of hero?"

"Yes, I do." She said and grabbed her bag and stormed up to their apartment.

Clark went after her and then Ollie was about to follow when Lois asked, "What are you doing?"

"I thought Clark could use some help."

"I think Clark can handle Chloe."

"Can you?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means are you ready to sacrifice you're relationship with you're cousin who according to what you've told me is more like your sister then your actual sister for you're career."

"Look, I'm not sacrificing my cousin. I'm doing this for her own good."

"That's what you keep on saying. But are you or is it possible you've enjoyed fame from bashing the Green Arrows name that you're just not willing to give that up?"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, but if Chloe told you he saved her shouldn't you believe her?"

"I wish I could. I just have this feeling that's she's been lying to me."

Ollie shrugged, "I know how much you care for you're cousin."

"I really do, that's why I have to dig deeper until I find out what's really going on. I'll prove to her that he's not a hero."

He sighed.

"Ok, well I better go and see if their ok."

"Fine, go ahead. I have a lot of work to do." She said and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Ollie went up the stairs and heard some yelling through the cracked door.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry Clark, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you. But Andrea changed."

"Chloe she killed a man."

"And she has to live with that everyday isn't that punishment enough?"

"Chloe…how long?"

"How long?"

"How long have you and Andrea have been conspiring?"

"Since a couple weeks after she went missing."

"Chloe, she's dangerous."

"So are you but you have it under control just like she does."

"And what about the Green Arrow, they're working together?"

"Yeah."

"And with you?"

"No, I opted out on this one."

"That dosen't sound like you?"

"Yeah, well, you told me to stay away from the Green Arrow or at least not to go out looking for his secret. And if I worked with him I would be just too tempted to try to figure this out…"

Suddenly they heard Lois loud voice say, "Ollie what are you doing?"

The door opened.


	7. Discovering

Ch. 7

Discovering

Chloe gaped at Ollie as he slowly walked in with Lois. Lois stormed in.

"Were you ease dropping?" Chloe asked in an angry accusing voice.

"Uh, no."

Chloe's eyes stared at him like ice glaring at him.

"What did you hear?" Chloe said putting her hands on her hips.

"Noth…" Ollie began then Lois interrupted.

"Come on Chloe who are you to criticize my boyfriend for snooping when you are the ultimate queen snooper. You wrote the book."

Chloe's nostrils flared and her fist clinched she was about to say something but Clark put his hand on her fist stopping her. He took her hand causing her fingers to release their tight grip then he clasped her hand within his. He looked her deep with in her green eyes giving her a sincere look.

"It's ok Chloe. You're right Lois. No big deal. Chloe and I were just leaving."

Lois looked at Clark's hand in Chloe's confused.

Chloe did not even give Lois a second look. She followed Clark holding on to his hand tightly.

After they left Lois scoffed, "Since when did they hold hands?"

Ollie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Well, I better go. I have a meeting later."

"Oh, do you have to go so soon?" Lois leaned over to Ollie. She pressed herself against him.

He kissed her lightly on the lips then pulled away, "Sorry, I kind of have to."

"Ok." Lois said bummed.

Ollie walked out quickly.

Clark and Chloe were walking out of the Talon.

"Clark, Chloe we probably should talk."

"No Ollie we really don't need to." Clark said.

"But Clark…" Ollie seemed very concerned.

"Are we cool?" Ollie asked him.

Clark started to let go of Chloe's hand, "No we're not cool but well talk later right now Chloe and I need to talk."

Chloe examined both Clark and Ollie's faces. Then she let go of Clarks hand and walked straight to Ollie. She looked at his baby blue eyes and then she touched his stomache.

Clark's mouth dropped.

"Ouch." Ollie said. After Chloe let go he clutched his stomach.

"You know I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate you feeling me up."

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." He said hunched over.

"Good. You deserve it. And I reserve my tazer gun for only those who deserve it."

Clark looked at Ollie.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She's the one that shot me with the tazer gun."

"Uh, yeah, you had you're cross bow pointed at me."

"What?" Clark asked astounded giving Ollie a look so fierce Chloe thought he might activate his heat vision and evaporate him right there.

"I was just trying to get that disc out of the hands of the press. Chloe seemed to understand since just a little while ago you were singing my praises."

Chloe blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, if I've known who you really were…."

"What have I done?"

"You lied to my cousin."

"So do you everyday."

"Yeah, but I…" Chloe started her anger flared and then she stopped herself. She tried to go through everything in her mind. All of her feelings towards lying to her cousin and everyone rushed to her. Her flush face began to simmer. She took a deep breath and said, "You're right who am I to judge?" She started to leave past Clark who seemed very disgruntled.

Then Ollie went after her, "Wait Chloe…"

Turning around she said bitterly, "Don't worry Ollie you're secret is safe with me. They all are."

She then left the Talon passing Clark not looking him in the face.


	8. Lies and Heroes

Chloe charged into her red bug in a furry. Slaming the door she sat down in the drivers seat clutching onto the wheel. She new she shouldn't drive yet when she was angry. She sat there trying to calm herself down. She tried to collect her thoughts. Why was she so angery in the first place? So the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen her cousins boy friend? It had nothing to do with her. It wasn't her concern. Really if Lois' boyfriend wanted to play night robinhood, fine. What was the big deal? So she had spent the night covering for him but that wasn't for the Green Arrow it was for Clark and those who had speacil abilities for their protection. That was all, no big deal. Before last nights events she had pegged him a hero and after the night her original assumption was correct. He only wanted justice. That's all she wanted too. She just didn't know. She was so tired of lying to everyone, to Jimmy, Lois, Lana, and even at times Clark. It's like she was working so hard to please everyone to be there for everyone and lying for everyone to protect them she had formed all of these different identies. She was Chloe Sullivian the reporter, the girl friend, the friend, and the side kick. She just didn't know who she was anymore. Which was the real her? She didn't know. It wasn't the fact that she took on all of these roles it was that they were starting to conflict. She was afraid that someday probaly soon she would have to choose. She so didn't want to choose. She clinched her fists around the steering wheel tightly until her palms turned red.

She had some how managed to keep her friendships with both Lana and Clark even though now they were practically enemies. She was able to keep her friendship with Andrea even though Andrea thought Clark would turn her in. She was able to keep her relationship with Jimmy even though she kept on sending him off course so he wouldn't learn Clark's secret. And how was she able to perserve all of these relationships? By lying. She laughed a loud stoic laugh. She now knew how Clark must of felt about lying all of the time. At first she thought he lied to her all of the years to protect himself but she now knew he did it to protect the ones he loved. Now she really understood it. And after all of that time she had lectured him on telling Lana the truth she understood more fully why he just couldn't do that. He could never of told Lana just like she can never tell Jimmy half of the stuff she does. She thought she had it all figured out for a time but now everything was blurry. Could she continue doing this? Could she add another web of lies to her relationship with Lois? What was one more thing to lie about? Or should she tell her cousin. Oliver isn't her best friend. Who is he to her? Isn't her relationship with Lois more important?

But what would happen if she told Lois the truth? She hated the Green Arrow she would feel betrayed and...no she wouldn't...honestly Chloe didn't know if Lois would keep the secret. Espeacily if she felt betrayed and angery at him. What if she exposed him? She hated to think that of her cousin but wasn't she the same way when she started out. She would do anything for a good story and investigate and expose people with no regard to the consequences. But she had learned her lesson the hard way. She grasped on to the steering whell tighter her sweaty hands slipping until she honked the horn.

She jumped up starteled, "Good one Sullivian." She mumbled to herself she looked around the parking lot to see if there was anyone around. Good she didn't seem to catch anyones attention. She really didn't want to. Chloe went into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Andrea's number.

"Hola?"

"Andrea?" Chloe said in a shacky crackling voice.

"Hey, chica are you alright?"

"Uh...depends on you're definition of ok."

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"It's noth...well it's something. Thing kind of got crazy here for me...I had to tell Clark everything about what happened last night and..."

"About me?"

Chloe sighed, "Yeah, I am so sorry. It's..."

"No need to apoligize. I figured you have to tell him sooner or later you seem real close."

Chloe gazed out the window and whispered, "We are."

"So what is Clark on my trail now?"

"Um... I don't know our conversation was interupted by...but I really don't think he will turn you in. Espeacily if he knows how much good you've done and what you're doing."

Andrea shot out a nervouse laugh, "I hope you're right Chloe."

"Me too."

"Chloe is that it, is something else bothering you?"

"No...uh...I'm just worried about Clark and people like him and you. You know how much I respect what you guys do out there. Saving people."

"Chloe you're out there doing it too."

"Maybe."

"It's getting to you isn't it? Is that why you bailed last night?"

"No. And I didn't bail I just saw I wasn't needed that's all. I mean I'm no super hero."

"Chloe what you do, at the paper and helping me and Clark and whoever asks for it. You don't ask for anything back. You go out there and investigate for the sake of justice. You're the real hero Chloe."

Chloe moved back in her leather seat uncomfortably.

Then she shrugged, "Well, I better go. Andrea take care of you're self. And good luck with everything."

"You're talking like we're never going to talk again."

At that Chloe noticed Oliver walking towards her car.

She then said, "We will Andrea. Bye."

"Adios mi amgia."

Chloe hung up the phone unsatisfied.

Then put her attention to Oliver who tapped on her window.

She rolled it down quickly and asked smugly, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, can I come in?"

She gave him a sharp peircing look.

"Look Oliver..."

"My friends call me Ollie."

She scoffed, "We're freinds now?"

"Weren't we before?"

She laughed, "Not really. I've only known you as Lois' boyfriend. We barely had a conversation that passed the usual formalities of hello and goodbye."

"Can I come in maybe we can get passed the formalites. We can get a fresh start." He took out his hand and then said, "Hi my name is Oliver Queen but you could call me Ollie. True I'm you're cousins boyfriend but I'm also the Green Arrow. I felt this obligation to put on this suit and help people in what ever way I can. I'm also a freind of you're best friend Clark. He has helped me on more then one occassion. And I was hoping we could work together."

She smirked at him, "Fine, get in."

He went around and came in the passenger seat.

"So we can work together now?"

"I don't know if I can do that to Lois?"

"Do what exactly? It isn't any different then what you've always been doing. Fighting crime in your own speacil way. Andrea was right you're not an average everyday reporter."

"That maybe true but I'm not putting myself in the situation where I was with Lana and Clark. If you haven't heard it hasn't turned out very well."

"Although the situations are somewhat simular it's not the same. Lois isn't Lana and I'm certianly not Clark."

"You keep telling you're self that. But to me it's very familar I'm roommates with Lois. I was roomates with Lana. Me and Lana were like sisters and me and Lois are more like sisters then cousins. I had to manuver and lie to Lana everyday and thanks to you I'm going to have to do the same with Lois."

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. I've added another complication in you're already complicated life. But don't you think some things are worth the complication?" Oliver said with his sincere intense baby blue eyes looking into hers. She felt a shutter for some strange reason.

Chloe sighed, "Of course I think that way. Other wise I would never do what I do in the first place."

"So you'll help me?"

"What do you need?"

"Andrea and me went on our little field trip to the Luthor mansion and got his files. But there a lot of blocks that even my technology can't decipher."

"And you think I can?"

"Andrea told me of you're supurb hacking skills."

"I'm a decent hacker but I can't break into the Luther mansion, Lana lives there and she's my friend it's compli..."

"Complicated, I get it. But the complication isn't neccessary because I've uploaded all of the files to my speacil computer. I just want take a look at it, see if you can get into it."

"You're computer huh? Well if you insist I guess I can take look."


	9. Gadgets

Chloe walked in Ollie's office smirking as she saw his family crest.

Ollie looked at Chloe with an intrigued smile, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's your family crest."

He was taken aback his smile faded, "What's so funny about my family crest?"

"Oh it's just that I found the image of that crest on that ring that Lois got from the Green Arrow."

"Oh." He said and then he said, "Wait did Lois see that?"

"No. I showed it to Clark. He seemed to recognize it. And then he erased all of my files of research on the Green Arrow."

"Weren't you mad?"

"No. I figured it was the whole superhero code of honor thing going on."

"And that's it, you just backed off?"

"Yeah, I promised Clark I let it go."

"Oh. You're a good friend." Ollie said looking at Chloe with tenderness that started to make Chloe uncomfortable.

"Thanks, you know Lois is a good friend too."

"Yeah, she really displayed that this mourning." Ollie said a bit disgruntled as he led her to back of his office.

"She's new at this. I was like her when I started early on."

He then lifted a book from the book case and punched in a code. Chloe looked away. Then the wall slid open.

Chloe's eyes opened wide as she excitedly looked at all of the Green Arrow's gadgets. She saw all of the different kinds of arrows.

She whispered, "Cool."

"You like that, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, all of this stuff is amazing! Where did you get all of this?"

He shifted his focus on to a large computer screen.

"Hey, I have to keep some secrets right?"

"Of course, so what do we have here?" She said walking behind him while he activated the computer. An image appeared with inscriptions of 33.1 over and over.

"I've ran it through my system I have an access to a lot of different mainframes and code breakers but I got nothing."

"Well, let me take a look." Chloe said as she pushed him out of her way.

Ollie moved away amused, "Well, that's why you're here."

Chloe started working at it, fiercely typing all of the different codes and things she could think of.

After working out for about an hour Chloe went to Ollie who was now sitting at his desk reading and said, "I got nothing."

"No luck, huh."

"I haven't even made a dent."

"You by any chance wouldn't know any computer geeks that could crack this do you?"

"Not really, it has too many fire walls and blocks it's almost as if it was created by…" Chloe couldn't complete her sentence something dawning on her.

"By who?"

"Well, Andrea mentioned that on the disk it was created by Molly Griggs."

"Who's Molly Griggs?"

"She's this super computer hacker who tried to kill me. Lex helped Clark find her and brought her in that lab. After Andrea worked with her she went all murderous again and tried to kill Lex through the computer. Now she's at Belle Reeve."

"Why don't we pay her a visit then?"

"Uh, cause she tried to kill me." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get that but I'll be there to protect you."

Chloe thought about this for second. This is the second time she was in need of Molly's special skills. She really didn't like that she had tried to kill her through hypnotizing her closest friends to try to kill her. She didn't even want to look at her. She knew that Molly had a rough experience though. She couldn't completely blame her a greedy man took advantage of her. Chloe really didn't want to do this. She wasn't afraid of Molly hurting her; she really didn't want to see her reminding Chloe what Molly did it to her. But this looked like something she was going to have to do.

"Ok, Ollie, lets get this over with."


	10. Virtual Wall of Weird

Chloe sat in the passenger seat of her car staring at her lab top. She was trying very hard to concentrate on the virtual wall of weird file of Molly Griggs. The image became all fuzzy in her mind as the images of her best friends trying to kill her were now intruding her mind with full force. Ollie had stopped the car and Chloe hadn't noticed until now that he was staring at her. She shook herself out of what ever daze she was in and said, "What?"

"Nothing. So what is that you've been working on?" Ollie asked pointed to the lab top.

"Oh, this. It's nothing just my virtual wall of weird. I figured if I just look at Molly's file I could have a better grasp on what to say to her."

"How's that coming?" Oliver asked with sincerity.

"Not so great."

She said immediately diverted her attention to the computer screen. Oliver started looking at it over her shoulder.

Chloe twitched annoyed, "Do you mind not breathing down my neck?"

Ollie scooted away from her a little.

"Sorry. So what do I need to know about this girl?"

"Fine." Chloe showed him the computer screen of Molly Griggs file.

"Wow. This is interesting."

"So you have all of these meta- humans in here?"

"Meta? Yeah, I've always called them meteor freaks because they got their powers from the meteors when I first started collecting data. But you know meta- sounds better." Chloe said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, well I've met a few in my travels trying to recruit them and all." Oliver said.

"Oh, yeah, your super hero club, so how's that going?"

"It's coming. It would come along a lot better if I could find more…"

"Well, that's why we're here right? We better go." Chloe said as she shut down her computer. Oliver gaze lingered at the computer screen a little longer then Chloe was comfortable with.

As they walked through the ammonia reeking halls of Belle Reeve Chloe shuttered. It had been her worst fear to end up in a place like this. Although she had several contacts in Belle Reeve she has never set foot in here. She sent many people in here with her articles and of course with the help with her handy dandy super hero best friend. If Clark knew that she was here to interview Molly Griggs he would freak. He was always over protective of her. Clark would by no means let her be here. Chloe folded her arms feeling her goose bumps stand up on her arms.

When they arrived at the front desk she saw the vacant eyes of some of the patients looking at her in an accusing manner. She shuddered some more. Oliver turned to her expecting her to say something but she stood there silent, fear over coming any of her basic taking charge instincts.

Oliver went to the front desk and asking about Molly Griggs. Chloe stood several paces behind him still folding her arms, trying her hardest to keep from her hands shaking. She felt in daze this place made her feel sick. Why was she doing this again? Why was she here? Something about truth and justice but every noble motive in her was dimming. She knew she had to shake herself out of this. They needed to know how to get past those codes on that disk to protect all of those people.

Oliver finished talking to the lady at the front desk. He turned Chloe looking disappointed then he examined her face. He came towards her full of concern,

"Chloe, are you ok?"

"Ummm…what…oh yeah, I'm fine. So what's the deal? Can we see her?"

Chloe said as she pulled her self out of the daze she had found herself in and had retreated back to reporter mode.

"Sure if we actually knew where she is. She's been transferred to an undisclosed location."

"Do you think it was Lex?"

"Who else?" Oliver said bitterly.


	11. Doubts

Doubts

Chloe sat on her couching staring at her latte not sipping just gazing at the fumes. She was starting to have doubts about completing this whole mission she had started with Oliver. It was one thing going out there and finding the truth and being Clark side kick but doing it along side Oliver was making her very wary. Oliver was the Green Arrow and he was an actual hero in a suit going out there to fight crime. Chloe kept on telling herself that she was no crime fighter. She was just a damn good reporter with a best friend who happens to have special abilities. There was a time when she was all giddy and excited about calling herself Clark side kick and going out there righting what ever injustice came there way. She even pushed for this but now… now that she had a boyfriend she some what understood Clark inclination of having a normal life.

Being in that hospital gave her the creeps and arose old fears she thought was long gone.

She had this fear of ending up in a place like that similar to her mother. All of this secret keeping and, maneuvering was really starting to get to her. What if she just couldn't handle it? What if it all takes such a toll on her that she ends up in a place like that? She doesn't even want to think about she stood up and took her cell phone and dialed Jimmy's number as she did this the door knocked.

She hung up the phone and opened the door.

It was Oliver.

Chloe wasn't very happy to see him. She just didn't want to be sucked into this right now. Right now she needed just a small piece of normalcy. That is what Jimmy represented for her. So he wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar but he was cute and funny and ambitious.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asked.

Chloe shrugged still holding the door only partly open.

"Lois isn't here." Chloe said stoutly.

"I'm not here to see Lois. I'm here to see you."

Chloe shook her head, "Fine come in but only for a second. I have to get to the Planet."

Oliver slowly walked into the apartment and then said, "So any luck locating Molly Griggs?"

"No. Actually I haven't even tried." She blurted out very annoyed.

Oliver was taken a back at this so he turned around facing Chloe.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No Oliver, I'm not mad at you." She said in voice that expressed ensued anger.

"Oh, what would give me that impression? So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly and then she said, "I just want you to leave me out of this ok? You and Andrea are better equipped in finding Molly Griggs then me."

Oliver took a long hard look at Chloe.

"Where is this coming from?"

"No where, I just don't want to end up like…." She shook her head trying to bring herself back to reality she almost told Oliver something very personal. She didn't know him well enough for that to happen yet.

"Look Oliver, just call Clark and Andrea I'm sure you three would make a great team. I'm usually very thrilled to be included amongst superhero activities but I'm just not feeling very up to it at the moment."

"Chloe, there are people out there suffering that need your help. From what I gathered from Andrea and Clark you were that type of person that cared about that and helped people whether you were feeling up to it or not. Clark's rubbing off on you isn't he? His whole sitting around and letting trouble come to him when he has the abilities to help a lot of people in need. He should be actively seeking it. I thought that's what you did. Andrea said that you were so encouraging in helping her with the whole super hero thing. So what now you're just changing your mind because it's too hard. Lois told me that you are not the kind of person that backs down because it's too hard."

"Wow, you think you know me so well don't you? Just because you've spoken to friends and family doesn't make you an expert on who I am."

"True, but Chloe I've obviously have came to you in a time in your life when you're going through something. Maybe you've come to a cross roads and you are trying to find out who you really are or who you really want to be. I just thought I figured that out already. From what I can tell you're a hero. You can't help it Chloe it's who you are. And a lot of people need that person right now."

Chloe felt her face fluster and her eyes started to burn with hot tears. In a very weak voice she said, "What makes you so sure about that?"

"When I as Oliver first met you was working on something that I know never got into the papers. And when I as The Green Arrow first met you I found you risking your life to protect all of these strangers' secrets. You are more then just a reporter you're a hero Chloe. It's time to come to terms about it because I can certainly use someone like you on my team."

Chloe concentrated on the floor trying to blink away her tears.

Then she gazed up at him, "I would like to help you Oliver. I really would. I think what you do and a person like you do is great. And this whole team idea is a pretty good idea but…"

Oliver cut her off, "Good I'm glad you think so I was wondering if I can see that electronic wall of weird you have to locate others that might be interested in this whole team thing."

Chloe brightened a little she didn't know why.

"Oh, sure I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Here let me show it to you again."

Her lab top was on the coffee table and she immediately got into her virtual wall of weird files.

"Chloe this is very good I was wondering if I could down load it onto my flash drive." Oliver got his flash drive out of his pocket.

Chloe was a little surprised by this.

"Oh."

"Come on Chloe it's for the cause of justice."

Chloe smiled weakly, "Well if it's for justice sake how can I say no to that?"


	12. Pulled Back in

A/N: Happy Birthday Night Crusader:)

Chloe sat on the couch by Oliver trying real hard to concentrate on her lap top. It still bothered her when he was sitting in such close proximity to her while looking over her shoulder. She was still having doubts but Oliver's faith in her was touching. Some how his little speech had comforted her and had helped put things into perspective a little. But she knew she had a whole lot of things to deal with and think about. She just needed some time. Giving Oliver the copy of the virtual wall of weird would she put her mind at ease. This way she would feel like she was not abandon anyone who may have needed her help. She was simply giving a hero the tools he needed to help others. It was better this way. At least that is what she kept on telling herself.

When the down loading finished Chloe handed the flash drive to Oliver. When she did this their hands touched and Chloe felt slight tingles on her finger tips. Their eyes met and Oliver quickly grabbed the flash drive and put it in his pocket. He looked back at her with a soft sympathetic smile and said, "Thanks Chloe. Are you sure you want to be left out of all of this?"

"Not exactly, but I…"

Suddenly the door swung open and Lois marched in.

"Chloe you have to…"

Then he looked at Chloe and Oliver sitting on the couch.

Oliver jumped up and Chloe did the same thing.

"Oh, Oliver what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I thought we could have lunch."

Lois smiled what first was a sweet smile then it transformed into a mischievous one.

"Oh, that sounds great. You know what would be even better though if we all went on a double date. What do you think Chlo? Me and Oliver and you and Jimmy, how does that sound?"

"Oh, um…" Chloe said as she took a quick pleading glance at Oliver.

Then Oliver interjected, "That sounds great but isn't Jimmy in Metropolis?"

"No, he's down stairs. I bumped in to him at the Planet looking for you, Chlo, and I told him about the Green Arrow pictures and he offered to help. So we went on the roof of the Daily Planet to investigate and found some hidden security cameras." Lois said enthusiastically.

Chloe's and Oliver's eyes both went wide.

Then Chloe said more to herself then anyone else, "How did I miss that?"

Lois took it like Chloe was talking to her, "Well you know apparently Jimmy is some what of an expert on hidden cameras. So we thought we find you and maybe you could hack into their security system."

Chloe was a bit flustered but she made sure she put herself all together, "Oh, I don't know Lo I'm kind of tired."

Lois looked at Chloe full of concern, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm tired."

Then Lois shot Chloe a suspicious look, "Since when did intrepid reporter Chloe Sullivan back down on a story because she was tired?"

Then Oliver said, "Relax Lois maybe she's just tired you don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do, do you?"

Lois then gazed back at Oliver suspiciously also and then back to Chloe, "Chloe what's this about? It's not about the Green Arrow is it? Are you protecting him?"

"Of course not." Chloe said quickly folding her arms.

"Then why not just hack into the system I know you can do that in your sleep."

"Look Lois maybe it's not your place to…" Oliver said and then Chloe interrupted him, "No. It's ok. Your right I can do it in my sleep but I probably will need to see those cameras first since they were hidden it might not be from the Daily Planet's security system."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't even think about that. Well, what are you waiting for cuz, let's get going. Oliver, come on." Lois said.

"I just need to make a phone call first. I'll meet you down there." Chloe said.

"I have to use the restroom first, Lois."

"Ok, you two but no dilly dallying. We have some freaky vigilante to unmask the clock is ticking."

Oliver started heading in the direction for the restroom when Lois left then he turned to Chloe.

"What the hell, Chloe please tell me you have some kind of plan? Because I don't know about you but I don't want anyone to see what went down last night."

"Hello. Me neither. Lois and Jimmy will know that I lied to them. Not to mention who the Angel of vengeance is."

"Why didn't you just stay with the whole your to tired thing?"

"Because it would look suspicious, Lois is right it is uncharacteristic for me to back out of a story."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We? You know we are going to do nothing. We're going to go with Jimmy and Lois and we will look for the secret cameras."

"What?"

"But unfortunately they won't be there. They will get destroyed by the time we arrive. We just need someone with strength and super speed to beat us there and destroy the cameras."

Oliver smiled.

"That sounds like a job for…"

"Clark Kent." Chloe said as she took her phone out making the call.


	13. Double Date

Clark was speeding through his chores when his phone rang. He stopped and answered, "Hello?"

"Clark, I need you to do me a big favor."

"Yes, I'm doing fine Chloe and how are you?"

"Clark, I'm serious I really need you, like right now."

"Of course Chlo, what is it?"

"I need you to spped over to the roof of the Daily Planet and find hidden camera's and destroy them. Well, on second thought, destroy most of them and keep one I want to trace it to see who was watching us."

"Us? Whose us. What were on the camera's? What's going on Chlo?"

"I tell you all about later. Just get your but down there." Chloe commanded forcfully. Then she added sweetly, "Please."

"I'm on it." Clark said.

Then Chloe shut her phone her face full with satisfaction, "And that is that."

"Hmmm. It must come in handy to have a super powered best friend."

Chloe smiled, "There are perks." Then the door opened with Jimmy coming in.

"Hey, are you coming." He kissed on her cheek .

Then she took his hand I'm ready lead the way.

Chloe and Jimmy and Oliver and Lois arrived at the top of the Daily Planet. Oliver had his camera ready at hand. He waved for Chloe to follow him, she did. "Ok, Chloe I found these camera's right over here." He was looking on the ground intently with his digital camra using the zoom modes.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What's weird Jimmy?" Chloe asked innosently.

"It's not here. I could of sworn I saw it right here." Jimmy said.

"Maybe you were mistaken." Chloe said.

Jimmy looked at Chloe given her the expression that couldn't be she said, "Well, if you found it maybe someone else beat us to it. Or if the person that left the camra's here maybe they saw you spot them and got rid of them themselves."

Jimmy was about to say something in opposition but nothing came out. Then he gave in gloomily, "Your probaly right. Too bad."

"I'm sorry Jimmy I know you really wanted this Green Arrow story."

"That's ok, it's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah, well since, that is over how about we get a late lunch. I don't know about you but I'm starved." Chloe said as she took his hand.

Oliver and Lois were walking just behind them. Lois said, "I don't know this can't be just another end."

Jimmy's arm was now around Chloe and she was leaning on him, "It looks that way Lois. I think it would be in your and everyone's best interest if you just let it go."

Lois looked at her cousin suspicously, "What has got into you Chlo. Why are you all of the sudden about letting things go. Your Chloe Sullivian you never let things go."

Oliver said, "Lois, come on there's nothing here maybe we should just go to lunch. You can work on the case later."

Lois was disapointed and then she looked at Chloe's hopeful expression and then said, "Yeah, your right, lets go to lunch."

They arrived at the four star restraunt they were seated by the matridee. After they were seated in a four person booth Jimmy scooted by Chloe. and picked up the fancy black napkin carrying the very fancy silverware, "Wow, snazy. It must be nice being rich Oliver or I suppose you r used to these fancy digs."

Oliver sooted into the booth sitting right across from Chloe then Lois scooted right by him.

"Are you kidding it's been so much fun dating a rich guy. We get to go all of these fancy places all of the time. Theonly down side is he's gotten so busy with work and stuff, sometimes he has to leave right in the middle of dinner." Lois said as she rubbed his shoulder.

Oliver got very uncomfortable, "Sorry about that."

Lois shrugged, "That's ok, I usually run up the bill and order my fair of extra food."

Oliver gazed at Chloe ad then looked at the menu. Chloe started to concentrait really hard on her menu also.

"So what looks good?" Chloe asked.

"Clark?" Lois blurted out.

All three stared at Lois questionly. Then Oliver said, "Well, Lois didn't think you'd ever..."

"No Ollie, Clark." She pointed across the room and there Clark stood by the matridee looking very confused and out of place.

"What is Clark doing here?" Jimmy questioned Chloe.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Let me find out, ok."

She then gently pushed Jimmy and Jimmy got up and let her out of the booth. Chloe then went straight to Clark.

Clark saw Chloe's perturbed face.

"Chloe."

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Um. You asked me to do you a favor and I don't hear from you so..."

"So what you came here. Clark how did you know I was here?"

"I you know could hear you." Clark whisper.

"Oh. Well do you want to join us."

Clark looked back at Jimmy, Oliver, and Lois.

"No. I'm not enclined to be the fifth wheel right now." Then he grabbed her arm pullisng her aside away from people.

"Chloe what is going on? Why are you here and what is going on with you and Oliver?"

"What? Clark. I'm here on a double date with my boyfriend."

Clark looked into her eyes, "Chloe I'm your best friend you can tell me anything. You know that."

Chloe looked up at him fulled with comfort, " I know that Clark. And there's nothing going on with me and Oliver."

Then she she whispered even more so only Clark could here her, "We were working together on that disk and 33.1. I wanted to be left out of it but..."

"You got pulled back in when your boyfriend and cousin found those camra's."

"Yeah, and Ollie convinced me too for just a little bit."

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I put you in an awkward postion. I mean I'm the reason why you know the Angel of Vengence and why you got pulled into all of this stuff."

"Clark, it's ok, it's what's I do. I want help."

"Chloe, I'm not stupid I can see that it is weighing down on you. It's not just my secret now, it's so many others, a lot more complications."

Chloe shrugged, "I'll deal with it Clark. I always do."

Clark smiled warmly, "Let me help you. Coming here w/Jimmy, Oliver, and Lois can't be easy."

Chloe said, "I thought you weren't in the mood to be the fifth wheel."

"Ah, sacrifices."

"Thanks Clark but I think you being here will only make things more complicated. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

"Ok, I'll be waiting. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Clark gave her a quick hug and left.


	14. Talk

Chloe then took a deep breath and went back to the table. Jimmy was standing out side of the booth watching her the whole time.

Chloe nervously smiled at Jimmy and he let her back into the booth.

"So, what was that all about? What did he want?" Jimmy asked obviously threatened.

"Well, he...just needed me to do some research for him he went to the Daily Planet looking for me and when he couldn't find me he came here."

Jimmy looked at her suspiciously.

"How did he know you were here?"

Chloe was playing the napkin that carried the silver ware she said, "Well, he...uh.."

"Actually, I mentioned it to him. Clark and I are going to meet up later and he asked where I'd be before hand." Oliver interrupted.

"Oh." Jimmy said as he took a sip of his water.

The rest of the lunch went over smoothly after that. Chloe tried really hard to keep the conversation light and away from secret cameras and Clark. Ollie helped quite a bit with that she was very grateful.

After lunch Chloe and Jimmy headed back to the Daily Planet. Oliver took Lois back to the inquisitor.

After working a while at the Planet, seeing Jimmy not too far away in the basement Chloe got her stuff and headed out. Jimmy went after her.

"Where you going?"

"Just a little investigated reporting."

"Need a photographer?"

Chloe smiled warmly, "Not this time. I think I need to take this one solo."

"Uh, yeah." Jimmy said looking defeated.

Chloe was about to leave when Jimmy said, "Chloe."

"Yeah."

"Is there something going on with you? You seem different."

Chloe smiled the best fake smile she could conjure and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm fine. Just deadlines and all you know how it is."

"Uh, yeah, I do. But Chloe…you'd tell me if there was something up. Wouldn't you?"

Chloe tried to go back into overly encouraging mode. But something stopped her. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't look at his face and smile brightly telling him that everything was ok when her whole world was spiraling out of control. She thought about all of the times that she lectured Clark about keeping secrets from Lana and now she felt hypocritical but how could she none of it was her secret to tell. Now with all of this carrying almost all of the people w/ special abilities secrets in the world she knew that as long as she continued such ventures she really couldn't be honest with Jimmy. She would always have to lie to him even when asked a simple question like how are you doing because lately she had felt like the whole world was on her shoulders.

She then looked up at Jimmy and said delicately, "Jimmy we need to talk."


End file.
